narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Hanabi Hyūga (E'Athanata)
Questions 1. Please indicate which canon character you intend to create. : Hanabi Hyūga 2. Briefly detail why you wish to be given permission to utilize this character. : Hanabi Hyūga is a character barely touched at all in both the anime and the manga of Naruto canon. This lack of information, however, means that there are nearly no restraints to where they can go in the story, enabling me as the writer to use her to fill the gap in my current story. I wish to be given permission to use Hanabi in my story because I want to use a Hyūga in my story, but do not wish to make a character that would cause issue with the canon information about the Hyūga clan. Specifically, it allows me to play a member of the main household without having to rewrite a major plot point. 3. Will this character have any familial, mentor, or other cross-series relation with a fanon character, either of yours, or someone else? If not, simply put "No". If yes, then please detail that relation and how it comes about. : No. 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of other canon characters or maybe even other fanon characters? : She shall become the final member to join the (original) Night Sabers, a group of ninja from my story. Although most of the members of my story are currently Kirigakure ninja, I am hoping to expand into a new story arc in which Konohagakure and Kirigakure enter into an alliance. To help establish this alliance, a Konoha ninja shall be added to a Kiri ninja squad, and a Kiri ninja added to a Konoha squad. In the former case, it will be Hanabi Hyūga representing Konoha as the new member of the Night Sabers, while a Kiri ninja will join a different Konoha squad (that group won't go so well...). I intend to expand on the troubled history of relations between Konohagakure and Kirigakure as well as the history of the Hyūga clan as a whole. --E'Athanata (talk) 04:32, October 27, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: At your request, please allow me to expand on my intentions for Hanabi: : First off, she will be a user of the Gentle Fist style, as it has already been noted in the canon that Hanabi is considered to be more powerful and confident than her sister Hinata. However, I do not intend for her to be a female Neji. Instead, I intend to expand on the chakra control skills of the Hyūga clan, to the point that she will develop her own techniques. : Secondly, I intend to give her medical ninjutsu training (eventually); this is for two reasons: 1. She shall use her skill at striking chakra points in the opposite manner of normal, a style I intend to call the "Reversed Eight Trigrams (Name WIP)". This style focuses on unlocking the chakra points as opposed to blocking them. 2. I feel that medical training would mesh rather well with the Hyūga clan's fighting style of Gentle Fist, as knowing the human body and its weak points is similar to how chakra points are weak points in the flow of chakra through the body. Therefore, knowing which chakra points are linked to which organs would make perfect sense (in my opinion). : Finally, I plan to give her Lightning Release as her elemental nature. As electricity is able to disrupt the signals travelling through the nerves to and from the brain, using the Gentle Fist Style to inject Lightning Chakra into the target as a means of paralyzing them makes great sense to me (plus it is one of the few elements I can think of that doesn't entirely focus on long range attacks). --E'Athanata (talk) 01:27, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Before a decision is made I would like you to expand the information in the final question section. While I approve of the information so far, I'd like you to discuss the general scope of abilities you plan to give Hanabi. Ideally, this is to say that it would be preferable for you to develop this character in a unique and interesting way. Since Hanabi hasn't been defined much, it would nice if your concept from her didn't follow the same mold as tradition Hyūga, which would otherwise seem like a wasteful use of source material. Once the application is more complete, send me a message and I'll reevaluate it. -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 00:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC) -- Kaze (Come forth and speak) 22:18, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Category:Canon Character Applications